jtesfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets
Lots of Easter Eggs, or Secrets, exist on this server. As a page portal, this page's duty is to redirect you to all of them! * Old Potato * Dust from an Old Book * Kenny's Rabbit Hole * Dr. Klaas' Room * Red Mushroom * Language Files * Rocks and Feces * Mr. Potato * Logcobblestone Language A custom language file is used to make the server localizable. A few Easter eggs are planted there. EQOE A special section in the language file, called EQOE, is in place. EQOE stands for Epic Quest of Epicness, also known as the Halo Quest. --------------EQOE---------------- a.eqoe.dustBook=%1$s%1$s%1$s %2$s%1$s%1$s%1$s %2$s%1$s %2$s%1$s%1$s%1$s %2$s a.eqoe.temple.1=Temple of a.eqoe.temple.2=time a.eqoe.temple.3= a.eqoe.hans.1=hey! a.eqoe.hans.2=hey buddy! a.eqoe.hans.3=you err... a.eqoe.hans.4=you want a cookie? a.eqoe.hans.5=Because I got dem cookies for ya! a.eqoe.hans.6=But shhh.. don't tell anyone.. This s**t is f***ing illegal.. a.eqoe.hans.7=Hey! What's that? a.eqoe.hans.8=Uhmm... nothing. a.eqoe.hans.9=Yeah I saw that! Those were cookies! That's not allowed here! a.eqoe.hans.10=Give those to me! a.eqoe.hans.11=Nooooo! a.eqoe.hans.12=Well uhmm... a.eqoe.hans.13=Well, I can get some more cookies... a.eqoe.hans.14=Just give me some time and I'll have some more cookies... I promise! a.eqoe.hansB.1=I promise I'll have more cookies. a.eqoe.hansB.2=Soon... a.eqoe.hansB.3=Just give me some more time... a.eqoe.hansC.1=I finally got dem cookies. a.eqoe.hansC.2=Oh hey, that's a nice clock you have there. a.eqoe.hansC.3=Can I have it? a.eqoe.hansC.4=I'll give one cookie in return. a.eqoe.piet.1=Cookies! a.eqoe.piet.2=I need cookies! a.eqoe.piet.3=Many cookies. a.eqoe.piet.4=Lots of cookies. a.eqoe.piet.5=Do you have cookies? a.eqoe.piet.6=I want cookies. a.eqoe.piet.7=Please give me cookies. a.eqoe.piet.8=Hello? a.eqoe.piet.9=Please? a.eqoe.piet.10=I need cookies! a.eqoe.piet.11=Coooookiiiieeeeeesss!!!! a.eqoe.klaas.1=Oh hey there. a.eqoe.klaas.2=Could you help me please? a.eqoe.klaas.3=It's kind of boring in here. Could you make this room a bit nicer? a.eqoe.klaas.4=I would like to have a nice banner in this room. a.eqoe.klaas.5=Preferably a bordure indented banner. a.eqoe.klaasB.1=Oh hey there. a.eqoe.klaasB.2=Oh you found the banner, it's perfect! a.eqoe.klaasB.3=I'll hang it right over here, thanks a lot :D a.eqoe.klaasB.4=Oh you probably want something now... a.eqoe.klaasB.5=Well I don't know what this is, but I have plenty of it. a.eqoe.klaasB.6=Whenever you need more, feel free to stop by. a.eqoe.klaasC.1=Oh hey there. a.eqoe.klaasC.2=Do you want more? a.eqoe.klaasC.3=That's ok, here you go.. a.eqoe.end.1=I... a.eqoe.end.2=I think you did it. a.eqoe.end.3=You did it %s! a.eqoe.end.4=You have saved the universe! a.eqoe.end.5=Hello? a.eqoe.end.6=%s? a.eqoe.end.7=Are you there? a.eqoe.end.8=I.. a.eqoe.end.9=I think he's gone.. a.eqoe.hank.1=What am I going to do now? a.eqoe.hank.2=It's all my fault D: a.eqoe.hank.3=No no no... I screwed everything up a.eqoe.hank.4=Did you see that black thing at the parkour? a.eqoe.hank.5=I did that! It's all my fault :( a.eqoe.hank.6=You have got to help me. a.eqoe.hank.7=Oh dear... this is not good.. a.eqoe.hank.8=You have to walk in the black thing itself. a.eqoe.hank.9=I know it sounds like a bad idea, but just trust me. a.eqoe.hank.10=But you'll need white matter first. a.eqoe.hank.11=Oh dear. But where are we going to find white matter? a.eqoe.hank.12=You have to help me %s! a.eqoe.hank.13=Otherwise the universe will get stuck in an infinite loop! a.eqoe.hank.14=Which doesn't sound as bad at first, but it will pretty much feel the same as disappearing. a.eqoe.hank.15=Oh who am I kidding, you can't help me anyway. Pig Hat An old hat, which was removed due to being used with 3 people online, is not available anymore. Anybody who was wearing it the moment it was stripped away are the final people ever to wear the hat. Support might be stripped away at some point, leaving no texture for the pig hat. a.hats.pig.name=Pig Hat a.hats.pig.desc=%1$sFind the sign.%1$s(this hat will be removed when three or more players are online and wearing this hat) a.hats.pig.obtained=You got the Pig Hat! High Hat and Monocle A hat, that is now impossible to get, known as the High Hat and Monocle, was renamed in the description in honor of the final user known to ever get the Monocle hat, Datenegassie. a.hats.high.name=High Hat and Monocle a.hats.high.desc=%sBe Datenegassie (or someone else who got the hat when this hat was still unlockable) KJU The KJU hat, made to mimic Kim Jong-un, supreme leader of North Korea as of December 2011. It is not possible to get anymore, but was given to those who had a hat layer that looked strange with it (or those who acted like a dictator). a.hats.kju.name=KJU hat a.hats.kju.desc=%sYou got this hat when people were still able to unlock it. Awesome™ The Awesome™ hat has never been possible to get and is solely in there for the server admins or close friends of Jespertheend. It is a leather cap that changes rainbow colors, and is considered "Awesome™". a.hats.awesome.name=Awesome™ Hat a.hats.awesome.desc=%sThis is for awesome™ people :D a.askFaqQuestion A deprecated language line, it was designed to show in the chat when somebody asked a question that was in the FAQ book. Now, you can type "/trigger a set 20" in the chat to make the modern sound designated for the same purpose. a.askFaqQuestion=Congratulations %1$s!%2$sYou just asked a question that is literally in the FAQ!%2$sIf you do this 100 times absolutely nothing happens :D